Some of the drawbacks with conventional electronic assemblies that include ultra-thin silicon dies mounted onto the substrates are undesirably high temperatures and warpage. The undesirably high temperatures are due to due to inadequate thermal dissipation within the electronic assembly. The warpage is due to differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) between the ultra-thin silicon dies and the substrates.
There presently does not exist a low cost and manufacturable solution for ultra-thin die (<100 um) temperature and warpage control. Therefore, a need exists for an electronic assembly that includes an ultra-thin silicon die mounted onto a substrate where the electronic assembly (i) has reduced warpage due to CTE mismatch at room temperature and reflow temperatures; (ii) has adequate thermal dissipation; and (iii) does not require any specialized manufacturing equipment in order to fabricate the electronic assembly.